


Fall Girl

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, Spoilers for Fall Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>A soulful fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Girl

 

Password: Fall Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [Roberta Flack](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roberta_Flack)


End file.
